Lost Love to Itachi
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: My first story ever! I suck at summaries but I'll give you the short version, it's about Itachi falling in love with a woman GASP! In the Akatsuki! Click the link to read it D
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu hakusho, OR Blood+. I just used them to make a weird crossover story! D

Aarune is my character that I made as is Yoki the black eagle.

_**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**_

**-Aarune's POV-**

White. Nothing but white. Everywhere I looked every part of the place was white and it burned my eyes. "Aarune, help me" he cried out, I looked at him. Kurama stood in front of me with a giant gash in his stomach.

He was the only colored thing besides me there in the white place, I backed away and held my hands out in front of me "Stay away from me" but the words didn't come out of my mouth. He walked towards me; his long, red hair was caked with blood as was his jeans and brown coat.

"Please help me, my love" he said, his emerald eyes didn't show any life in them. I backed away more from him, as he walked blood poured from his wound and created a trail of blood. He fell to his knees "Heal me" he whispered, reaching a very pale hand out towards me and I backed up more "My love, heal me" he said as his body slowly turned to dust.

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air and I noticed that I was gripping my bed sheets tightly, that nightmare loved to replay itself all the time; I never understood what it meant. I should have been used to the dream; it always came me to every single night. I loosened my grip, wiped the sweat off my forehead, pushed the covers off myself and my opened book fell on to the floor. I stood up and walked to the bathroom; I turned on the cold water then splashed it on my face. I grabbed a towel and wiped the water off my face then I looked in to the mirror "Ugh, what a nightmare" I thought, I shuddered at the hint of the nightmare and I tossed the towel when I heard someone knocking on my door.

I walked to the door and opened it just a crack "Aarune, you finally awake, hm?" asked Deidara, I yawned.

"Yeah I'll be out in just a few minutes" I told him, he glanced over my body that was showing some and nodded. He walked off, I shut the door and I walked back into my bathroom; I picked up my hairbrush and brushed my short black hair until it was silky smooth to the touch. I sat the brush down, walked to my closet and grabbed my clothing I would wear today, which was a short sleeved shirt, long pants and my Akatsuki cloak. I pulled on my clothing and picked up my book, I placed it back on the shelf; I pulled on my shoes and walked out of the room.

I headed to the cafeteria with small bag of rare herbs that killed over my hunger until I went on a solo mission. I walked in and saw a few Akatsuki members sitting either by themselves or with their teammates. I sat down alone and far from the others with a small glass of hot water, I opened my bag and poured the herbs in the glass. I swished the mixture around until it produced a foul smell, a few members glared at me; but I ignored them and I sipped the hot, bitter drink.

I sat my glass down as Hidan sat down in front of me "Why do you drink that?" he asked, setting his arms down in front of him.

"I just don't trust the food here anymore" I replied, taking another sip of it. It had been over a year when I joined the Akatsuki, but on my first day one of the Akatsuki members, Hidan, tricked me into eating some rotten fruit that looked like it was ripe. I ended up getting sick horribly for that whole entire day, so I never ate there anymore unless I really had too.

Hidan looked down "I was just fooling around with you" he said, I growled slightly and quickly finished my drink.

"Hidan…I can NEVER trust you again" I snapped, he looked hurt as I walked out of the room. I was heading back to my room when I was suddenly attacked by Tobi. I staggered a bit but I manage to catch myself before I face planted onto the floor. "Do you have to attack me?" I asked, glaring at him; he tried looking innocent…which I couldn't tell because of his mask that covered his face.

"Maybe" he said, letting me go and stepping back some; I sighed, there was no way I could stay mad at Tobi for long. "Oh! Tobi remembers now! Pein wishes to see you for your next mission!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes slightly and patted Tobi on the head.

"Thank you, Tobi. I'll go see him now" I replied, he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he remarked, I smiled; I REALLY couldn't stay mad at him, he was just too cute.

I walked off away from Tobi and headed straight to Pein's office. I knocked on the door "Enter" he ordered, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You wished to see me" I asked, standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, yes. It seems that there is another demon we missed so, I want you to track it down and bring it back here" he replied, standing up. I ran through the demons we had, which was only the one tailed raccoon, and the demons we needed to find. "You familiar with the five tail fox demon?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"Kurama" I thought, I nodded slightly "I know that fox pretty well when I stayed in the Village Hidden in the Wind" I cracked my knuckles.

He smiled, I think, "Good, now go bring it back to us" he ordered, I gave him a bow and walked out of the room.

Tobi ran up beside of me "So, what's your mission" he asked, bouncing along side of me.

"I have to fetch another demon for us" I replied, going into my room and he sat on my bed, watching me start packing of what little things I would need.

"Which demon is it" he asked as I placed some flash bombs into my bag, I looked up at him.

"It's the Five Tailed Fox demon" I replied, he tilted his head slightly.

"Can Tobi come?" Tobi asked, tilting his head the other way; I froze for a second and glanced at him.

"Go ask Pein if you can, because I don't care if you do" I replied; he jumped up and ran from the room. I quickly place some of my herbs in my bag and I walked back out of my room, heading towards the entrance.

"Aarune! Wait for Tobi!" Tobi yelled, I turned and looked at Tobi as he came running up. He tripped over nothing and landed flat on his face, I chuckled while helping him up.

"You ok" I asked, trying not to laugh really hard; he nodded and dusted his cloak off.

Tobi nodded "Yeah, I'm okay" I grinned and shook my head.

"Nice fall" I chuckled, he lightly hit my shoulder; I started giggling as we walked out of the entrance, he started playing hitting me.

"Would you stop laughing at Tobi?" he asked, I laughed harder as he attacked me and I dodged while breaking into a full run to escape him, "GET BACK HERE!!" he yelled, I ran faster and laughed harder at the same time.

**-**

"Hey Aarune, so what's this fox like" he asked, finally breaking the short and small silence we had around us.

"Well, this fox has the ability to control plants and he has some seeds in his hair for easy access. But he has a few weaknesses I know about" I replied.

"So, what are they" he asked, I glanced at him then back in front of me.

"Well, first he has a weakness for fire, since plant burn easily from fire. Then his second weakness is…me" I replied, hesitating on the second part.

Tobi stopped suddenly "He has a weakness for you?!" he asked, I stopped a few feet in front of him and looked back at him.

"Yeah, Kurama's been in love with me ever since I started in the academy in my village" I replied shyly, looking down at the ground.

Tobi started laughing and l blushed "Love birds!!" he cried out and I blushed even more.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled as I attacked him, Tobi dodged and ran off laughing. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN THROTTLE YOU!!" I screamed, chasing after him.

Tobi laughed harder and ran faster as I tried to catch up with him; I listened to him teasing me just a few feet up ahead.

-

yea it's my 1st story that i been working on for like EVER!! so be nice & tell me if im doing something wrong so i can fix it. thank you and i'll have my next chappie up soon!


	2. Kidnapped

_**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**_

We ran for quite sometime until we found my home village, we stopped right at the edge of the Toxic Jungle "Aarune…what's that" Tobi asked.

"Ah yes, you and the others have never seen my home before have you?" I asked; he shook his head. I looked at the jungle "This is known as the Toxic Jungle…home to many giant insects which could kill you by stepping on you" I said.

"Whoa…so what else is in there?" he asked, I started rummaging through my bag really fast.

"Okay, listen. Do you want to know how the Toxic Jungle got its name?" he nodded "This jungle has highly toxic spores that could kill you within five minutes unless you have a special mask…" he gasped.

I found the filter mask, then a mask that covered the nose and mouth region, and pulled one then a small thin mask that the spores couldn't get through out of my bag "Here put this on…" I said, placing the mask in his hand; he somehow managed to pull the mask on under his orange mask. I pulled my mask on and jumped down from the tree "Okay now follow me, oh and remember don't mess with the insects here, they can get pissed off when they don't know someone that somehow gets into their jungle. So, stay by my side and they won't harm you" I said, he nodded as we walked up to the jungle.

We stepped into the jungle, I heard Tobi gasp in amazement and I looked back at him "It's amazing!!" he exclaimed.

I smiled "Yeah, I know…it's beautiful" I looked around and walked in further into the jungle. Tobi stayed by my side but he kept looking around; I stopped and so did he.

"What is it" he asked, I pointed up to a large insect as it flew right above us; I heard his gasped in awe.

"Stay out of their way and they won't harm you" I remarked as I started walking again; Tobi ran back up beside me.

"So, are there any gigantic insects here?" he asked, looking at another insect crawl by on its stomach.

"Oh yeah, there is this huge one called an Ohm and it is BIG" I replied, point to an Ohm's trail "See how big this trail is? That's how big they are" I remarked, he looked back and forth, trying to see if the Ohm was nearby.

"Don't worry, this trail isn't fresh. This trail could be over five days old for all we know" I replied, jumping down into the trail and crossed it.

Tobi followed after me "Um, Aarune, what would happen if we did run into an Ohm?" he asked as soon as we got to the other side of the trail.

I looked at him "Well, the Ohm could probably attack us but since I been here over a million times they should leave us alone" I replied, jumping over a sleeping insect that lay in front of me.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this place" he said, I chuckled.

"Well, duh. I lived here before I join the Akatsuki" I replied, he rubbed the back over his head in embarrassment. As we walked, Tobi asked more and more questions on the jungle and the insects that lived within.

"Hey, s-"I held my hand up to silence him, he looked around and I pointed up in front of us; I heard him gasp silently.

"This is an Ohm's shell and this one is fresh" I replied, Tobi walked up to the shell and kicked it.

"GAH THAT HURT!!" he cried out, I busted out laughing; I laughed so hard that I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

"I forgot to mention that their shells are hard enough to shatter a kunai knife into pieces" I finally managed to say, after I calmed down from laughing so hard.

Tobi rubbed his foot and looked around "Aarune…why did it get so quiet?" he asked, I looked around.

The ground suddenly started rumbling "AH!" I cried out, I quickly grabbed Tobi and jumped up onto the Ohm's shell. As soon as I did that a huge Ohm came crawling by, Tobi gasped as the insect came closer to us. "Tobi…stay absolutely calm" I said, getting in front of him; he stood behind me as the Ohm stared at us.

"Aarune, what's it going to do" he asked, clinging tightly to my cloak.

"Hopefully nothing" I replied, slowly reaching into my bag for my insect charmer.

The Ohm reached out its golden feelers and they gently touched my body; Tobi whimpered in fear as the feelers started glowing a golden color. "Aarune, what is it doing" he asked, backing away.

"Stay calm, he won't hurt you" I replied, letting the warm feeling of being reunited with my long old Ohm friend wash over me.

I held one of its many feelers in my hand and one feeler reached back and touched Tobi's arm, he flinched back slightly and "Aarune…help!" he squeaked, I giggled.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt him" I said, letting its feeler go as it pulled all of his feelers back. The Ohm crawled off and we jumped down from the shell "Now come on, we wasted enough time here" I remarked, he nodded and followed me out of the jungle.

**-**

We finally found our way out of the jungle but not being stopped by a ton of insects that recognized me, which scared Tobi half to death every time and insect popped up out of nowhere. "Aarune, you know WAY too many insects!!" he exclaimed as he pulled of his filter mask and handed it back to me.

"Yeah I know, I explored this place a lot when I stayed in my village" I remarked as I placed the mask back in my bag "but now here comes the best part…come on, my village is right this way" I pointed up past the mountains that have fans blowing away the toxins.

I started trotting towards the fans "Hey, Aarune, what are those fans for" he asked, keeping up beside of me.

"Well, since my village is by water, the sea breeze blows those fans to keep the spores from spreading into the village" I explained as we past the fans. "See? Take a deep breath and you can smell nothing but fresh air" he took a deep breath.

"Wow…it's really fresh" he replied as he looked around "WHOA! Your village is beautiful!!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and looked back at my village, all snuggled between the sea and the valley. "Yeah, it is when the sun is rising" I replied, walking down past the forest.

"It's pretty when the moon hits it just right" he said, following right behind me.

"Yeah…come on we need to find that fox before Pein sends someone after us" I said, going to the garden, which was in the middle of the village.

He followed right behind me as a black eagle started following us "Aarune, why is that bird following us" he asked, I looked up at it.

"Ignore it…we better hurry and get that fox before some ANBU Black Op. find us here" I replied, speeding us by running towards the garden.

The black eagle flew down towards us "Aarune!!" he exclaimed, I glanced at the bird.

"I know, I know!!" I snapped back at him, as the bird dove at him. He dodged the bird's attack and I quickly grabbed its talons "Stop" I hissed at the bird, it froze and didn't move at all.

"Whoa…how did you do that" he asked, poking the bird's wing.

"I don't know…the only bird I know that can do that is…Yoki" I replied, I grinned and shook my head "Of course…this is my bird" I hit myself with my other hand.

Tobi looked at me "Your bird?" he questioned, I let Yoki's talons go and he sat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I had him since he was an egg…so it's natural that he comes to me when I return to my village" I replied, petting Yoki's head.

We started walking again as I explained how I raise Yoki from egg to Tobi "So…that's basically it on how Yoki was hatched, raised, and how he's attached to me" I finished up as we grew closer to the garden.

"Yoki, do know where Kurama is in the garden" I asked him, he used his wing and pointed to the rose section of the garden.

"Okay, so now what" he asked, I placed Yoki on Tobi's shoulder and walked up to the rose section and looked in.

"Tobi, I want you to stay out of the way when Kurama and me start fighting…plus go on and get up to the entrance of the village and wait for me there" I ordered him, he nodded and watched as I walked up into the rose section in the garden.

I looked around and found the five tailed fox watering a purple rose bush in front of him; he had his back facing towards me. I placed on my hat and walked up until I was only five feet away "A little late to be watering plants" I stated, he turned around in alarm.

He dropped the watering can he had and gasped in fear as I chuckled darkly "Who are you!?" he demanded, backing up some.

"My, my, you forgotten your dearest friend…the one you grew up with…the one who you shared you first kiss with" I asked, his eyes widened.

"Aarune?" he asked, I pulled my hat off and let it drop to the ground.

"So, you still remember me" I said, he rubbed his eyes.

"No, I can't believe you're with them" he exclaimed, looking back at me with fearful eyes.

I appeared in front of him "Believe it" I remarked, touching his chin; he slapped my hand away and pushed me back.

"Stay away from me!!" he yelled, running off but he was stopped by Tobi "No! Get back!!" he cried, backing up away from Tobi.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist "My, my, what a fusser" I remarked, he pulled away from me.

"Stay away!" he screamed, he back up until he ran into a tree; he pressed back against the tree hard "Please, stay back" he pleaded as I walked up to him.

I grabbed his chin "Now, stop making such a fuss; now come along with us" I said, he pushed me away.

"Go away!!" he cried out, curling up into a ball.

"Aww…why are you so scared of me…you never acted this way when I kissed you" I remarked, he tried getting away from me but I pushed him down.

"Aarune, why are you doing this" he asked, looking up at me with pure terror in his emerald eyes.

I stood up "Okay Tobi" I handed him his mask "go on and start back to base" I ordered, he nodded and ran off with Yoki on his shoulder.

"Aarune, where are you going" he demanded, I looked at him.

"Simple, didn't you hear yourself a moment ago? 'Go away' you said. So, I'm going" I said, walking off.

"No…AARUNE!!" he yelled, grabbing my arm tightly "Don't you dare go back to Akatsuki!" he snapped, I jerked away from him.

"You wanted me to go, so I'm going" I said, walking back to the entrance.

"Aarune, I swear…if you leave I'll track you down and drag you back here myself" I froze and I laughed.

I looked back "Oh dear Youko, don't threaten me like that" I laughed harder and I started walking again.

His golden eyes flashed with a little bit of fear "Stay with me…please" he said, I sighed.

"Look, Youko, I belong to the Akatsuki. I can never turn away like Orochimaru did; I do NOT want to turn away from this. Besides, I truly belong there, I'm happy" I remarked, while I headed back towards where Tobi escaped.

"Aarune, please" he pleaded, he grabbed my forearm, I turned fast and slapped him across the face.

He touched his cheek and let my arm go; he backed up a step "Don't you ever grab me again" I snapped.

"Aarune, please don't go" I walked away again.

I glared at him "Youko, watch me go" I said, turning away and stalking towards the entrance.

All of a sudden, Youko grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly "I'm not letting you leave now that you came back to me" he said.

"I'm only here on a mission to take you back to my Leader…but I'm not doing that, I'm letting someone else get you when I return to base" I hissed, struggling to get free. Now I wished I hadn't sent Tobi on ahead.

"I'm not going to give you that option, you're staying in prison until you get your act together" he snapped, tightening his grip on me.

"AH! YOUKO, STOP!! PLEASE!" I cried, struggling in his grip.

"Promise you'll stay here and I'll let you go" he demanded, I kept struggling "Say it" he snapped, jerking his arms into my sides which nearly broke my rib.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay here with you I promise!" I said, he released his death grip on me and he turned me around.

"Good…now come along" he snapped, jerking me along behind him.

"Oh, but Youko, may I give you something" I asked, he stopped and looked at me.

"What is it" he asked, I blushed slightly and bowed my head down some.

"Well…" I had to keep pretending so I could bite down on his weak point.

"Well what" he asked, he seemed calmer; that was good.

"Well…I…I..." he put his finger to my lips; I blushed a little bit more.

He leaned closer to my face "Is this what you want" he asked, gently brushing his lips against mine; I blushed more.

"Youko" I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist lightly, he gently touched my cheek.

"Don't say another thing, Aarune" he whispered, he gently kissed my lips, and I gasped slightly.

He pulled away "Youko…you still love me" I asked, he kissed me again.

"You should take that as a yes" he replied as he started kissing my neck.

Now I was getting crept out as he worked his way around my clothing "Youko" I muttered, he gently bit down on my neck. I growled slightly, he was marking me as his; he moved his head slightly, exposing his neck, I bit down hard on his weak point, he tensed up and went limp in my arms. "Youko, you were always so stupid" I laughed, placing him on my shoulder.

I ran towards the entrance where Tobi stood there waiting "Aarune, what took you so long?" he asked, I sighed.

"You don't need to know" I replied, dropping Youko onto the ground.

"Okay, so, how do we get the fox out of the forest without ticking off the insects" he asked, I thought for a moment.

I made a couple hand signs and placed my hands on the ground, a small bag appeared. I unzipped it and looked inside "Okay…there's enough room in here to put him in and he won't be killed by the spores in the jungle" I replied, opening the bag wider. Tobi tilted his head "Just watch" I flicked the bag and it jumped a few inches off the ground "okay, bag, contain Youko" I ordered it.

The bag looked at Youko, swallowed immediately him and zipped back up "How did it do that?!" he asked in surprise, I grinned as I picked the bag up.

"I'll tell you later" I replied, placing my mask on and darting off into the Toxic Jungle with Tobi at my side.


	3. Caught!

yay! my 1st review! i feel happy! anyway here's the next chappie in my story! hope ya ppl will like it

_**Chapter 3: Caught!**_

As we finally escaped from the Village Hidden in the Wind and from the Toxic jungle, we headed immediately back to base so I could get rid of the dead weight on my shoulder. "Aarune, Tobi really don't understand how he could have five tails…it looks like he has only one" he remarked.

I sighed, he had been asking me questions from the time we left the village to the time we finally returned to base…which was seventeen hours and I was getting a little ticked off. "Look, Tobi, I'm getting real tired…can you hold off on the questions?" I asked nicely, he nodded and stopped.

I stopped a few feet in front of him "Aarune, let Tobi carry him for awhile" he said, taking Youko off my shoulder.

"Okay" I replied, rubbing my numb shoulder from Youko's weight "Thanks" I muttered as Tobi jumped off the branch.

I followed after him and managed to catch up with him, Tobi was really quiet until we got to the base's door.

I opened the base door and we walked to Pein's office, I opened the door. Tobi walked in and tossed Youko onto the floor "Ah, good work you two" he exclaimed, getting up to examine Youko.

Youko groaned and opened up his golden eyes, he didn't say anything but I could see hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Pein grabbed Youko by the chin to look at his face, Youko slammed Pein away from him and I grabbed him by the throat. He grabbed my wrist "Don't you EVER touch Pein again" I hissed venomously, his golden eyes turned back to his original emerald green eyes. Pein chuckled and wiped the small trail of blood that trickled from his lips as I threw him down onto the floor.

I stalked out of the room and Yoki flew off Tobi's head, he settled on my shoulder. Yoki looked around a bit, I stopped as Yoki flew around a corner; I blinked in confusion when I heard a thud onto the ground.

I walked up to the hallway "HELP!!" Deidara yelled, tackling me down onto the floor.

"Um…Deidara? Can you please get off me?" I asked, blushing slightly, he blushed and jumped off me. I stood up "Okay…now where's Yoki at?" I asked, Yoki started walking up to me and I held out my arm. Yoki settled back on my arm, I looked back at Deidara "Are you scared of Yoki?" I asked him, he nodded and I rolled my eyes. I gently grabbed his arm and pulled it up close to Yoki and he tried pulling away.

Yoki stepped up on Deidara's arm carefully "Eek" he squeaked as Yoki walked up his arm to his shoulder to perch there. "His talons are sharp, hm" he pointed out as Yoki shifted slightly.

Sasori rounded the corner and froze "Am I missing something" he asked, I shook my head no. Yoki looked at Sasori, flew at his shoulder, he staggered back and nearly fell over as Deidara hid behind me.

I giggled "This is Yoki, he's my pet…I raised him since he was an egg" I remarked as Yoki preened his tail feathers.

"Yeah…nice bird…his talons are digging into me though" he hissed slightly, I motioned to Yoki and he flew back to my shoulder as Deidara shot behind Sasori.

Deidara peeked out from behind him "Evil bird, hm" he said, Yoki shrieked in anger and he flinched.

Yoki took off flying at Deidara and he shot down the hallway "Deidara!! Yoki! Stop fighting!" I yelled chasing after them with Sasori at my heels.

"EVIL BIRD!! RUN AWAY!" I heard Deidara yelled faintly, I sighed and ran faster until I heard Yoki shriek.

I turned down a hallway and found Itachi with Yoki resting on his shoulder while Deidara was hiding behind Kisame "Aarune…is this your bird?" asked Itachi, walking up to me.

"Yeah, long story short, I raised him since he was an egg" I replied as Itachi handed me Yoki back, I took him and he walked back up to my shoulder.

Deidara peered out at me "Evil bird" he muttered, Yoki opened his wings and fluffed out his feathers in an angry way.

Itachi glared at Deidara "If you don't insult the bird, then maybe it won't attack you" he snapped and Deidara flinched.

"Look, I'm going to take Yoki back to my room before he really hurts someone" I said, walking off.

"But you got to-" SMACK! "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

Yoki tilted his head slightly "Don't worry. You'll get used to this" I remarked, opening my door to my room. Yoki flew immediately to the bathroom and perched on the edge of the bathtub "Okay, I know what you want" I chuckled as I walked in and turned on the water. Yoki hopped down in the water and splashed around, sending water everywhere, I laughed and started to dry up the water that he splashed out of the tub.

As I finished up cleaning the water spilled, Tobi walked in and knocked on my bathroom door "Aarune?" I looked up at him and put the towel away.

"What is it" I asked, he looked nervous and looked around a bit before looking back at me.

"He's gone" he finally said, I stood up and grabbed him by the cloak, lifting him up some.

"What did you say!?" I hissed, pulling him close to me and he shook in terror "ANSWER ME!" I snapped with an icy cold tone worked into my voice.

"He's gone!!" he cried, I dropped him onto the floor and gripped the towel rack so tightly I think I snapped it in two by just force.

"FIND HIM!" I snarled, he shot out of my room and Yoki hopped up onto the edge of the tub again, tilting his head slightly, I sighed. "Sheesh, it's like they can't even watch a fox" I hissed under my breath as I walked out of my room to join the search for the fox. I walked around and looked down different halls trying to find the elusive fox, I stopped "Wait, where would he go" I asked myself, looking around a bit.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and one of their hands covered my mouth to keep my screams muffled, which worked. I was pulled back into a room "Listen and you better listen well, my love" Youko hissed in my ear "I am not letting you stay here" I struggled hard to escape his grasp. He forced me out of the room and down the hall as I struggled "Now stop struggling, my love, we will be back home soon" he said, I whimpered slightly and struggled more.

Kisame walked around a corner and stopped in front of us "Let her go" he snapped as he grabbed the handle of his Sharkskin sword.

Youko pulled out a kunai and held it to my neck "Get back or I'll slit her throat" Youko hissed, holding it close to my neck.

"Youko, please don't do this" I said, Kisame easily took a small step towards us.

"Youko, I said let her go" Kisame snapped again, Youko's grip tightened on me.

"Stay back! I'm leaving with her" he shouted; I felt a small tear trickle from my eyes "Now, move out of the way" he hissed, forcing me a few steps forward. Kisame moved out of the way so we could pass by, he bit his bottom lip, wanting to help me escape Youko.

Youko finally loosened his grip as we headed towards the entrance "Youko, please don't make me leave here" I said, Youko ignored me and pushed me faster. "Please, let me go" I pleaded him, he growled slightly as he covered my mouth again.

"Aarune, I want you to be quiet" he snapped, I whimpered and tried to get free again but he tightened his grip more.

Itachi appeared in front of us "Let…her…go" he whispered in a dangerous tone, Youko tightened his grip until I couldn't breathe and I struggled slightly.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Youko, uncovering my mouth and holding the kunai closer to my throat. Itachi growled as he closed his eyes and slowly started to open them, I quickly closed my eyes before he fully opened them. It took only a second, Youko screamed out in pain and released me; I opened my eyes and jumped away from him.

I landed by Itachi and my knees buckled from my weight, Itachi caught me before I hit the floor "Aarune, are you ok?" he asked, I heard Youko chuckled weakly; I turned slightly and glared at him.

"She has the Vampire Plant inside of her, if I can't have her know one can" he said, smirking as my vision started growing blurry.

I groaned weakly as I felt the life being sucked out of my body "Itachi" I moaned as he picked me up bridal style.

"Aarune, hold on" he said, someone else came running up "Deidara, get him tied up and locked up" he ordered. Pain ripped out through my body, I dug my nails into his arm and shrieked out in pain "Deidara, when you're done with this fox go and find Sasori for me" he snapped, I felt a breeze on my face as another wave of pain hit me. I started to labor for breath as he opened the door to the infirmary. He gently landed me down on the bed "Aarune, don't worry, Sasori should be here soon" he said, I closed my eyes and moaned slightly as I felt his hand touch my forhead.


	4. Saved!

yea u maybe thinking where's the love between itachi & aarune... hehe u'll see! b/c i ish evil!

_**Chapter 4: Saved!**_

I moaned in pain and I dug my nails into the bed "Itachi, it hurts" I groaned softly, he sat down beside of me and stroked my cheek. I kept laboring for breath as my time grew shorter "Itachi…where's Sasori" I panted, he placed a cold washrag on my forhead to bring down my fever.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon" he replied, I could feel his stress and panic level rising some. "Sasori!! There you are! Can you help her?" he asked as he stood up, I felt Sasori pull off the rag and I opened my eyes some.

"I can, I just need to locate where the seed was implanted, now I want you to hold her down for me" he said as he looked around to find where the seed was at.

Itachi gently pinned me down as Sasori touched my skin around my chest, then he brushed his fingers along my arms, then on my stomach, he looked around on my body trying desperately to find the seed. He then lightly touched around my neck; I struggled slightly "Found it" he exclaimed. I heard Itachi sigh in relief "Keep her pinned down or else I might hurt her more" he remarked, picking up a sharp blade. I closed my eyes tightly as he placed the blade on my neck and I felt a sharp pain shoot up my neck as he cut around where the seed was; I whimpered and tried to move away but Itachi kept me down tightly.

"Stop! It hurts!" I yelped loudly, trying to pull away.

"Easy Aarune" he whispered as I struggled more, he held me down with his full body weight.

"Itachi…hold her down tightly, I almost got the seed" Sasori said, moving the sharp blade around in my neck and avoiding some areas that if one cut got it I would die instantly. Itachi added more weight down on me and I moaned; trying to squirm away from the blade.

"It hurts badly" I whimpered as I struggled to pull myself free from Itachi's grasp.

Sasori finally pulled something from my neck, the pain vanished and I relaxed my tense muscles; I sighed "Okay, Aarune, you just need rest for now" Itachi said, taking all of his body weight off me. The door slammed open, I opened my eyes and sat up some "Kisame, what happened to Tobi?" Itachi asked as Kisame walked in leading Tobi inside the room.

Tobi's cloak was covered in cuts and slashes, all those cuts were made from Youko's Rose Whip and under the cuts in his cloak, blood was oozing down his skin "The fox used something called…"

"Rose Whiplash" I interrupted, Kisame looked at me as if I read his mind "I know all of his attacks…I mean I had him on my team when I was in my village" I replied, sitting up fully while Sasori wrapped a bandage around my neck and tied it tight.

I forced myself up off the bed; I swayed slightly and walked from the room since the smell of blood was almost suffocating me "Aarune, come back you need your rest" Itachi exclaimed as he followed me.

I glanced at him "I can't stay in there with Tobi bleeding like that" I muttered as he touched my shoulder to take me back to the room. I touched my head "Itachi, I want to go to my room" I told him, he sighed.

"I'll carry you to your room" he remarked, my eyes widen and I shook my head no in embarrassment. He looked at me confused as I walked a little faster to my room to hide my flushed cheeks "Aarune, come back!" he called, chasing after me.

I stopped every few minutes to catch my breath and Itachi stood by my side just in case I passed out so he would catch me. "Itachi, look, I'll be fine. Just go check on Tobi and see how he is doing" I muttered as I leaned against the wall.

"Aarune, I'm not leaving you out here in pain" he snapped, I gave him a weak death glare. "Don't you give me that look" he said, I sighed and started staggering back to my room again.

Itachi stayed by my side throughout the trip to my room "Itachi, go see Tobi…" he grabbed my arm and his Sharingan eyes were swirling in anger.

"Don't you EVER order me around" he hissed, I paled slightly "now come on I am taking you to your room" he dragged me to my room.

"Ow! Itachi you're hurting me" I cried, he stopped and gently pulled me. "Okay, Itachi look I can…" I stopped in mid-sentence as my vision blurred instantly, I groaned and touched my head.

"Aarune? Are you okay?" he asked, I blinked a few times.

"Why are there five of you" I question, swaying slightly; my knees buckled from my weight and Itachi caught me instantly.

"Aarune!" his voice sounded far off, I blinked a few more times but my vision didn't clear up.

I groaned and I shook my head weakly as I felt my body start moving "What's going on" I asked "why am I moving" my head moved around.

I felt Itachi slap my cheeks some "Come on" my vision cleared some then went back to being blurry but I did manage to catch a glimpse of where I was. It seemed like Itachi had gotten me back to my room and I was laying down on my bed. Thank you Itachi for getting me…wait did he carry me to my room? Even after I tell him not to carry me to my room, he does it anyway…great.

"Itachi, my head is killing me" I moaned, he sighed and gently touched my cheek.

"Just rest, Aarune" he said, I nodded and fell asleep.


	5. Captured by Orochimaru!

_**Chapter 5: Captured by Orochimaru!**_

A few days later I was up and moving around, Pein took Youko or Kurama far from me since Itachi hated him when he tried kidnapping me. So, Pein had Youko locked up to where he couldn't escape the bondage that was placed upon him. This fact relived Itachi, since he couldn't protect me from the fox all the time because of the missions that Pein sent him on; which could take days…weeks…or a month or so.

I was leaning against the wall awaiting Itachi to return from his latest mission when Yoki flew up and landed on my shoulder, he paced back and forth from my shoulder down to my arm then back to my shoulder. "You want outside, boy?" I asked him, he bobbed his head up and down really fast, he then started pacing faster; I chuckled as I patted him on the head. "Okay, okay" I giggled, I opened the base door and walked outside, Yoki took off flying as I walked up to the forest.

I walked into the deepest part of the forest to check on how Yoki was doing "Yoki!" I called, I heard him cry out in distress. "YOKI!!" I yelled as I darted off towards where his crying was coming from. I came across a man holding down Yoki with his foot "Hey! You let him go, now!" I demanded, he took his foot off Yoki and my poor pet flew up to me in a terrified manner.

"Are you Aarune" asked the man as Yoki hid in a tree behind me; I got into my fighting position just in case he decided to attack.

"Who wants to know" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes; suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" I cried out, struggling in his grip; now I was thinking that this was a setup or an ambush but who would want me?

"Our master wishes to see you" he said, I looked at the man behind me and then at the man in front of me.

"Good work, Ukon" said the brother, I struggled in his grip. The man walked up to us, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "I just don't know why he wants her. It looks like there's nothing special about this one" he stated, I glared at him.

"Sakon, don't get her testy. The last thing he would want us to do is hurt her, besides he might kill us if we did that" Ukon snapped, Sakon rolled his eyes.

"Sure brother, I won't get her mad but that doesn't mean I can aggravate her" he said, letting my chin go. I kicked Sakon's knee hard, he hissed in pain and backed away from me, I chuckled.

"Don't do that, I really want to stay alive" he hissed, I could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh at his hapless brother. I sighed slightly; this was going to be entertaining if they kept arguing like this "Now, let's get her back to him, Sakon" Ukon ordered as he tightened his grip until I couldn't breathe. I struggled to get some air and to get free from the nutcases but my body started losing strength from lack of air. I groaned but I kept trying to get free "I would stop if I was you" Ukon said, tightening his grip more until my vision started to blur but I kept struggling.

"Let…me…go…" I hissed, while I struggled harder in his grip and Sakon just laughed.

"Wow, she doesn't know when to quit" Sakon chuckled as Ukon's grip grew tighter, my body started growing limp.

Yoki shrieked, dove at Ukon, scratched at his face, and his grip loosened; I took a deep breath and ran off. "GET HER!" Ukon shouted, chasing after me as I ran father away from the base.

I hid behind a tree, gasping for breath; I peered out from behind the tree but I didn't see them. I relaxed and slid down the tree as Yoki landed in front of me, I pulled out a scroll and quickly wrote down a message to Itachi "Yoki, I want you to follow them if I get captured and I want you to give this to Itachi when you fly back to base, okay?" I asked, Yoki nodded as I slipped the scroll into his little carrier on his back "Now go on" I told him, he done his small bow and took off flying.

I sniffed the air, I found Ukon was North of me while Sakon was East of me, but I smelled a third person about twenty feet to the West of me; I slipped out from my hiding spot. I jumped up into a tree and climbed up to the top of it. I saw Yoki flying up high so he could not be seen and I sighed "Sakon! Come on we wasted enough time" Ukon called out, I climbed back down until I was on the fifth branch of the tree.

"Ukon, we can't leave without her, or he will kill us!" Sakon yelled, I stood there paralyzed in the tree as Sakon and Ukon tried to plan on how to find and capture me.

I stood there watching them bicker over a plan, then someone joined them "Would you two knock it off and find her or he will kill us in a slow and painful way" he snapped, they glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing here? We can find her on our own" Ukon hissed at the man.

"Ukon, come on…we can't find her by just standing here" Sakon said, walking off to search for me. Ukon glared at the man once again and stalked off in another direction while the man stood there for a moment.

"Why isn't he leaving" I thought, looking at him; he glanced around and looked up into the tree I was in. I gasped and hid in the shadows of the branches of the tree, he jumped up into in the tree and pinned me against the bark. "W-w-who are you" I demanded, he touched my cheek gently; I pushed him back but he didn't budge, he grabbed my chin and held me in place.

"So, are you Aarune" he asked, leaning close to my face and I struggled slightly to pull away from him. "Now answer my question" he demanded, grabbing my arm and gripping it tightly; I tried pushing him away but his grip tightened.

"What if I am?" I asked; he leaned closer to my face and I was really not liking how close he got to me.

"Then, I would do this…" he replied, he suddenly pushed up against me and kissed me roughly. I gasped and tried pulling away but he held me in place; one of his hands gripped my jaw tightly which forced me to keep my mouth open while his other hand tangled in my hair. I gripped his shirt and tried once again to push him away from me, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and it felt like something was being forced down into my throat.

He finally pushed whatever it was farther down my throat until I had no choice but to swallow it, he pulled away "What was that!?" I demanded, shoving him away hard; he licked his lips and backed up some. I growled slightly, I jumped down from the tree and took off running towards the base; whatever it was, it suddenly took its effect on me and I fell to my knees. "Dang it, it…must have…been a…" I never got to finish my thought since it took its full effect which caused me to pass out.


	6. Meet Lord Orochimaru

hey my faithful readers...srry i havent updated my story in a good while...i been sick & fighting a cold here's some cookies 2 apologize 4 this!! gives the readers some cookies anywho on with the story!

_**Chapter 6: Meet Lord Orochimaru!**_

I moaned when I came to and I felt a cold hard ground underneath me; I opened my eyes but I had to let my eyes adjust to the darkness that was around me. I sat up and found myself in a cell "Oh god" I thought while getting up slowly since the medicine was still in effect. I managed to stand up and I staggered over to the bars, I gripped them tightly so I didn't go falling back down to the floor "Where am I" I thought as I looked around the large room that the cell was in.

I squinted and I managed to see other cells with something or someone inside of them, I looked up immediately when I heard footsteps approaching the room. "Well, I wouldn't have kissed her if Sakon and Ukon would have caught her themselves" said one person as he entered in the room from a hallway.

"Heh, you know he is already pissed off at you for doing that, Kabuto" the other laughed, I blinked in confusion.

"Oh, looks like she's up" Kabuto stated as he walked up to the cell and I backed away from the cell's door.

The man opened the door and walked in "Now come on, he wishes to see you" he said, I then noticed his six arms and my eyes widen.

"Kidomaru, stop goofing off and get her" snapped Kabuto outside of the cell, the other turned and glared at him.

I backed up into the wall and Kidomaru grabbed my arm roughly "Let me go!" I cried; Kidomaru turned and slapped me across the face; I tried to ignore the stinging pain in my cheek.

"Kabuto, if you want her then come in here and you take her to him yourself!" he hissed, Kabuto walked in and shoved Kidomaru out of his way.

"Then, move" he grumbled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cell.

He jerked me down the hallway "Ow! You're hurting me" I snarled, trying to free my hand from his tight grip.

He looked at me and his glasses flashed "Look, you caused us enough trouble. So, keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken to" he snapped, I glared at him.

"Where am I" I snapped, he stopped and shoved me hard against the wall; he grabbed my chin roughly.

"You listen" he hissed softly in my ear "you better be glad no one else is taking you to see him" I pushed him away from me. He pulled me down the hall "Come on, Lord Orochimaru wants to meet you" he said.

"Oh god…wait, did he say Lord Orochimaru!?" I thought, now I was in major trouble.

He stopped in front of a door as another man walked out "He ready to see her Kimimaro?" he asked, the other nodded and walked by, I shied away from him. Kabuto pulled me into the room and shut the door behind us.

I looked around the room but the room was poorly lit, I then saw a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room "Welcome, Aarune" he said as he stood up and walked over to me. My eyes widen in terror as the little bit of light it his face; his eyes were a golden snake-like color, his hair was long and a raven black, and his skin was a pale white.

I backed away in fear, Kabuto grabbed my shoulders and held me in place as he reached out to touch me cheek; I flinched when I felt his hand touch the area where Kidomaru hit me. "Lord Orochimaru, is something wrong?" asked Kabuto, I felt his hand stroke my cheek lightly; his hand was a little cool to my cheek.

"Who hit her" he demanded, Kabuto let me go and glanced at my face.

"Kidomaru did" he replied as Orochimaru touched my chin and forced me to look into his golden snake eyes.

"Bring him to me" he ordered, keeping my eyes locked with his; it seemed like I couldn't breathe and it felt like those eyes were peering deep into my soul.

Orochimaru looked up at Kabuto, breaking the spell he had on me and I took in a shaky breath "What did you do to me" I asked in an almost whisper, I heard the door open and then close again.

He looked back at me and I froze, it seemed he was peering back into my soul "You really want to know" he asked, leaning close to my face as when Kabuto did when he kissed me.

I was terrified, he smirked as his face grew closer to mine, I blushed and gasped while I backed up some, "D-d-don't" I stuttered, his smirk grew wider.

He leaned close to my ear "Why? Do you think I'll do something bad to you" he whispered in a seductive voice, I shuddered and back up until I was pinned against the wall. He placed both his arms either side of my body to prevent any escape, now I was petrified with fear.

"N-no…s-s-stay back" I ordered, moving my face to the side and tightly closing my eyes, I heard him chuckle darkly. My eyes snapped open when I felt him unbutton my cloak "What are you doing!?" I demanded, he pushed his body up against mine.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt" he muttered in my ear, I shoved him back.

"NO!" I screamed, he covered my mouth and I whimpered, I tried to pull his hand away from my mouth.

He laughed as I tried to get away from him, when the door opened, Orochimaru looked at the door, and I managed to push him away. Orochimaru glared at Kidomaru "Kabuto, take Aarune while I talk to Kidomaru" he ordered, Kabuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

He quickly shut the door and pulled me down the hall "Kabuto, wha-" I was interrupted as Kabuto covered my mouth and pulled me into his room.

"Shh…listen" he whispered in my ear, I strained my hearing when I heard Kidomaru scream in pain; I gasped and shook in terror. Now, I knew not to get on his bad side unless I have a death wish "Easy, he won't dare think of hurting or killing you…since…there's something different about you that he likes" he muttered in my ear.

I shuddered slightly at the closeness of his lips to my ear and I tried to get away from him, he realized at what I was trying to do and he let me go. I moved away from him "Why am I here?" I asked cautiously as I turned to him, he suddenly pinned me down on the bed.

"I don't want to give away Lord Orochimaru's plans for you" he replied, I squirmed underneath him. He got up off me "Now, stay here until someone comes and takes you back to him" he ordered, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

I sighed and just laid there "I wonder if Yoki got Itachi to come to save me" I mumbled to myself as I laid my head on my arm, I yawned and fell into a light sleep. I heard the door open but I didn't care for now and then I felt something laid over me, so I curled up underneath it and slipped into deeper sleep.

--

and yes i know i made it seem like orochimaru is coming on 2 the main character...3 but it's my story & i love maniplulating characters to do that XD anyway i'll update soon


	7. Saved by Itachi!

_**Chapter 7: Saved by Itachi!**_

I awoke to find my Akatsuki cloak was gone and I shivered without its usual warmth around me; I stood up and rubbed my arms to gather warmth. Cold…it was way too cold here, I needed my cloak or else I was going to freeze. I opened the door and looked around really fast; then I opened the door fully and walked out of Kabuto's room to go looking for my cloak. I began to wander around the place, hiding behind every corner when I saw a sound ninja. I stopped "Uh oh…now I'm lost" I muttered as I looked around, I shivered from the chilled air "Great, I'm lost and I'm freezing…why does he keep this place so freaking cold!?" I thought.

I rubbed my arms again and I started walking; suddenly I heard footsteps and I froze to see who it would be, the person turned the corner; it was Kimimaro. "Aarune…what are you doing out of Kabuto's room?" Kimimaro asked, walking towards me; I backed up away from him.

"Stay back!" I ordered; he stopped with a confused look on his face as I backed up away from him, now I knew I should have hid.

"Aarune, I'm not going to hurt you" he said, I shook my head and I turned to run; bad idea, he caught me by my arm and I tried escaping his grasp.

"No! Let me go!" I cried out as I struggled hard, he tightened his grip as he grabbed my other arm "Let me go! Please!" I cried, I could feel my stress level rising and it was rising fast.

Suddenly, my body stiffened up and I collapsed into his arms "Aarune, are you okay?" he asked.

"Let me go!" I snapped as I punched him in the stomach, he grimaced and rubbed his stomach.

I tried pulling away but he held me tighter in his arms "Aarune, I can't let you go. Orochimaru sent me to find you" he coughed out as I punched him again.

He grabbed my arms and held them behind my back "AH! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I struggled to get free from his arms. He held my arms tightly from behind and I ended up kicking him in the shin. He grimaced in pain and he twisted my arms, hard which caused me to yelp out in pain.

"Now stop" he growled, I whimpered and tried struggling again but he twisted my arms harder.

I whimpered in pain as my arm started to go numb from him twisting it "Please, let me go…my arm, it hurts" I yelped as I struggled slightly and he ended up twisting my arm even more.

He shoved me forward and forced me down the hall towards where Orochimaru was, which was causing my arm to tingle with every step we took. He opened the door and shoved me hard inside, I hit the floor hard but I ended up landing on one of my abused arms. "Kimimaro, what did you do to her?" he demanded, Kimimaro glanced at me then looked up at Orochimaru as I rubbed my arm.

"I twisted her arm" he replied, I looked up at Orochimaru and tensed up from the rage in his eyes.

"No one is allowed to hurt her," he hissed "not even you" I blinked in surprise and thought back to what Kabuto said. "Now leave" he snapped as he turned his back on us and Kimimaro left immediately to avoid angering him anymore.

I sat there wondering if I should leave too when Orochimaru looked back at me, I quickly bowed my head; I felt him touch my chin and forced me to look up at him. I blushed slightly as his hand caressed my cheek "Could you please stop" I asked, pushing his hands away.

Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall "You shouldn't order me around" he remarked; I struggled slightly in his grip.

He smirked as he leaned close to my face "No! Don't!" I cried as I tried to push him away.

"Don't make such a fuss dear Aarune" he said, keeping me pinned against the wall with his body.

I tried squirming away but he had his whole body weight against me "Please, don't do this to me" I said as I tried harder to push him off of me.

He pinned my head back against the wall with his hand "Now, now, it won't kill you if I do this" he remarked, brushing his lips against mine. I tried pulling away from him but he held me in place, he chuckled "See? You really don't have to make such a fuss about this" he muttered in my ear, I whimpered slightly.

"Please stop" I pleaded as his hand slipped down my side. He brushed his lips slowly down my neck, which sent shivers up and down my spine, he then bit down lightly on the nape of my neck, I whimpered. "N-no…please" I begged, feeling him bite a little harder on my neck; I could feel his fangs itching to sink past my skin, he pulled away.

His hand cupped my cheek "I told you not to make a fuss" he said, he ran his tongue across my cheek and I shuddered. He leaned close to my face again and he gently kissed me, my eyes widened; a knock came from the door and he pulled away. "Enter" he ordered, pushing off of me and I slumped to the floor; the door suddenly busted open and Orochimaru was thrown back into his chair.

Itachi walked in and rushed over to me "Aarune, are you okay" I nodded slightly, oblivious to him being there.

"Why are you here" Orochimaru demanded, Itachi easily helped me up.

"I'm here for Aarune" he replied as he pulled me to the door.

"I'm just going to bring her back here" he snapped, standing up and I clung to Itachi.

"I want to get out of here" I muttered, he wrapped his arm around me.

Itachi glared at Orochimaru "Stay back or I will kill you" he snarled as he backed up towards the door.

Orochimaru stayed back, in either fear for his life or he didn't want me hurt "Itachi…she will come back to me" he said as Itachi stood in front of me.

"No she won't. No one can bring her back here" Itachi snapped.

"She'll come back here on her own" he chuckled darkly, Itachi's hand held mine tightly.

"Itachi…can we leave this place" I asked, Itachi looked back at me and pulled me out of the room, he entwined his fingers with mine.

Deidara appeared as we headed towards the exit "Aarune, are you okay" he asked; I nodded and moved my arm around to bring back the blood to my arm.

Deidara looked at my arm but he didn't dare say anything about it, since I glared at him in order to make him keep his mouth shut. I shuddered to think about what Orochimaru meant about that I would come back to him. Yeah, right, like I would come back to a man who tried to have his way with me.


	8. Voices

hello my faithful readers!! im soooo srry i havent posted up a new story..my comp is having tons of trouble right now but it is fixed!! and i cant reveal if aarune will go back to orochimaru! but here you go! chapter 8!!

_**Chapter 8: Voices**_

After Itachi and Deidara brought me back to base, I went to my room and stayed there all day. Itachi tried to coax me out of there but I didn't listen to him, since something was not feeling right to me. I felt like a caged animal in there as I paced back and forth. "God…what is wrong with me" I thought as I walked out of my room, I walked down the halls trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Aarune, is something wrong" asked Tobi as he walked up to me; suddenly I pinned Tobi on the wall with kunai and shurican. I dug my nails into my palms and Tobi shook in terror "A-A-Aarune why did you do this" he stuttered, I glared at him and kept walking.

"Tobi, what happened" asked Kisame, I heard the kunai and shurican clatter to the floor.

I walked to the kitchen, since I knew that there was hardly anyone there and looked around real quick. Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were sitting over across the room, I sat down at a table by myself since I was in a bad mood.

Hidan had looked up at me when I walked in and he stood up, Deidara grabbed his wrist and shook his head in alarm. Hidan pulled his arm away from Deidara and said something to him, he then walked over to me "Aarune, what is wrong" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

I glared at him and his eyes widened in fear "Look, I'm not in a good mood" I hissed "so just go back over to Deidara and Sasori" he shook his head. "Fine…then I'll leave" I said as I got up, I walked towards the door; Hidan grabbed my wrist I turned and punched him in the face. He staggered back and fell over the table "Never touch me" I hissed, he got up and rubbed where I punched him.

I heard him pop his jaw back into place as I turned away from him; Sasori shot out the door while Deidara cowered back against the wall and Hidan stood back up. "Aarune, you need to tell me what is going on with you" he said as he reached for my shoulder, but I grabbed his wrist and flung him.

He slammed into the wall, left a dent as he slid down the wall "Didn't I say NEVER touch me!?" I shouted at Hidan.

He stood back up and leaned heavily against the wall "Aarune…oh my god" I blinked "your eyes…they're different" he exclaimed as he pointed at my face.

I narrowed my eyes "SHUT UP!" I yelled, I stalked over to Hidan, grabbed his throat and flung him out of the room. I heard his body make contact with the wall outside of the room "Pathetic" I hissed, cracking my knuckles.

I turned towards Deidara when he took in a shaky breath "Diva…just drink his blood and everything will be alright" said a voice, I blinked and stayed still for moment.

Blood. Maybe that's what I really needed; I walked over to Deidara and he tried to back farther away from me but ended up hitting his back against the wall. "What's wrong Deidara? Scared?" I asked, picking him up by him cloak.

He had the look of pure terror on his face "W-w-what are you going to do to me, hm" he asked, shaking slightly.

I pulled him close and moved his head to the side "Just don't think about it…and it will all be over" I whispered in his ear, he shook a little bit harder. Before he could react, I bit down hard on his neck and the sweet blood poured into my mouth, he gripped my shoulders tightly.

He tried pulling me away from him but I held tight to him and he gave up "Aarune….please stop, hm" he moaned quietly, I stopped when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Aarune, what the-" Itachi stopped when I pulled away from Deidara's neck, his eyes widen and he took a step back as I let him go. Deidara collapsed onto the floor and laid there "What did you do to him" he demanded as I wiped the trail of his blood from the bottom of my chin up to my mouth.

"What do you think I did" I asked after I licked the blood off my finger, enjoying the sweet, savory taste of it. A kunai narrowly missed my shoulder and I looked up at Itachi, I appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach.

He coughed up a little bit of blood and I licked the trail up to his lips "Aarune, what is wrong with you?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"Nothing's wrong with me…" I replied, throwing him back against the wall; he grimaced in pain and slid down. Something caught my eye and I looked at the door; Kisame and Sasori were peering in, I smirked.

"Aarune, leave them alone" he snapped, standing up and I punched him again in the stomach; the door opened and I turned my attention to Deidara trying to escape.

I appeared in front of Deidara and slammed him away from the door "You're not going to leave are you, Deidara" I asked, I was blocking their only away out, Deidara backed up until he hit the wall again while clutching his neck where I bitten him.

"W-what are you!?" he demanded, I cracked my knuckles and they both flinched from the noise.

Pein walked in "Diva…stop this nonsense" he ordered, I looked at him.

"Why should I? Hidan has already gotten me mad" I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Pein took a step towards me and reached into his pocket "Diva, just calm down ok?" I uncrossed my arms and took a step back. He suddenly pulled out a kunai "Itachi, get Deidara out of here…I'll handle Diva" he ordered, Itachi blinked in confusion but did as he was told.

I narrowed my eyes as they escaped "Dang, now how am I suppose to eat" I asked, I turned my attention back to Pein as he took another step towards me.

"Diva, calm down, you can eat later" he remarked, I appeared in front of him and slammed my fist into his stomach. "GAH!!" he coughed out as he fell to his knees, I jerked him up then threw him into the wall, and I started laughing.

I noticed Pein standing up wearily, I punched his stomach again and he fell back to the floor out cold "Aww…poor Pein" I laughed "he couldn't even stand up to me" Itachi opened the door and his Sharingan eyes swirling with anger.

"How dare you!!" he snarled, he attacked me which I dodged with the slightest of ease. I turned as he attacked me again; I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him, and slammed him against the wall hard. He growled slightly, shoved me off of him and attacked me again but I punched him hard in the stomach and let him hang from my fist, he lifted his head up weakly "Why are you doing this?" he asked, I smirked.

"Because I can, Itachi" I replied, he dropped his head back down and fell unconscious; I dropped him down to the floor. He groaned slightly and he clutched his stomach, suddenly Sasori's puppets grabbed me tightly from behind, "LET ME GO!!" I screamed as I struggled in its grasp.

"Kisame, get Pein and Itachi" Sasori ordered, while keeping his puppets from letting me escape. Kisame ran in, pick them both up, I narrowed my eyes as he was leaving with them, I growled and started to struggle again but this time with more strength added to it. "Kisame, hurry….I can't keep this up forever" he snapped, straining to keep me bound tightly with his puppets arms. I broke the puppet's arms and slammed my fist hard into Sasori's stomach; I heard a loud crack come from his body. He looked at me in surprise and he staggered back away from me, clutching the area I broke with my hand "How…how did u break me?" he asked, his eyes were wide with terror along with surprise.

"Heh, you are so stupid…" I chuckled darkly as I flexed my hand, hearing my knuckles just pop some; he backed up more in terror.

Kisame dropped both Pein and Itachi in Hidan's arms and he ran back in, he stood by Sasori with his hand on his sword "Calm down" he said, stepping towards me. I held my hands behind my back and charged up an energy ball, Sasori summoned more of his puppets in a just in case measure.

"All right, I give up" I said as I closed my eyes, I heard Sasori take a few steps forward.

"Then, take your hands out from behind your back" Sasori demanded, I opened my eyes and smirked.

"As you wish" I said, I pulled my hands out from behind me and blasted Sasori and Kisame into the wall. Sasori's body made a loud snap and his puppet body broke in two, Kisame looked at him then back at me horrified "Heh…you wanted my hands out from behind me" I chuckled.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me tightly, I turned my head slightly and my eyes widen some "Tobi's got her" he exclaimed, keeping a good grip on me.

I narrowed my eyes, I turned my head, lowered it and sighed "I give" I said, I heard Kisame gasp slightly. I couldn't hurt Tobi, even if he tried hurting me, I just wouldn't hurt poor little Tobi.

Tobi's arms loosened slightly "You give up? Wow, Tobi is good!" he exclaimed, I chuckled softly but I didn't struggle.

"I just can't hurt you" I said, Kisame looked at me with surprise.

"You can't hurt Tobi but you can hurt us?" asked Sasori as Kisame picked up his broken body, I gave him a weak glare.

dont worry! sasori is ok...for now :3 im like sooo evil!


	9. Auditions

**-Chapter 9: Auditions!-**

After the little ordeal with me somehow going insane with Hidan and everyone else, I was outside waiting for Yoki to come back from hunting. I was in a tree leaning back and relaxing in the afternoon sun "Aarune, what are you doing up there" asked Itachi, I looked down at him.

"I'm waiting for Yoki….why?" I asked, he jumped up and sat down by me.

"What happened to you" he asked, I looked at something else; I didn't want to make eye contact with him. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "You can tell me" he said, I looked at the ground.

"I…I…I don't know what happened to me" I replied softly, I looked back at him; he suddenly pulled me close to him "Ita-" was all I got out right before he kissed me. My eyes widen and I tensed up, remembering what Kabuto did to me, but then my fears vanished as he pulled me a little bit closer; I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I pulled away gasping for air, he smiled slightly and kissed me again; I ran my fingers through his silky, raven hair. He pulled away and nibbled at my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Itachi, Aarune, where are you guys, hm?" Itachi pulled away and looked down at Deidara, who was walking underneath us.

"Up here" I said, he looked up.

"What are you guys doing up there, hm?" he asked, jumping up to us and sitting by Itachi.

Yoki flew up and landed on his shoulder "We were waiting for Yoki to get done hunting" I replied, Deidara tensed up from Yoki landing on his shoulder. Yoki flew up to me with a piece of paper in his claws "Eh?" I took it from him and unrolled it.

"What does it say, hm" asked Deidara, I read over it really fast.

"Auditions…" I replied; Itachi and Deidara looked at me funny "they're holding the auditions to sing at…" I stopped when I read the last part.

Itachi looked over the paper "Where are they held, hm?" Deidara asked; I looked up at them.

"They're held…at my village…" I finished, their eyes widen in surprise.

Itachi looked at Deidara then back at me "Are you going to do this?" he asked, I looked at Yoki then back at Itachi.

"Well, I don't know…after all this could be a trap" I replied, Itachi took the flyer from me and read over it.

Itachi look up from the flyer "I could go with you" he said, I thought for a second.

"Okay, sure. Deidara can you tell the leader where we're going?" I asked, Deidara nodded "Oh, take Yoki with you" I said, Deidara tensed and then nodded again. We all jumped down from the tree, Itachi and I headed to my village while Deidara headed back to base trying to outrun Yoki.

We sprinted towards my home village "Hey, Aarune…"

"Yes?" I looked at Itachi as we slowed down some. He suddenly pulled me close again "Ita-" was all I got out again right before he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He pulled away and looks me dead in the eyes "Aarune…I love you" he whispered, I pulled him close to my face where our noses were just barely touching.

"I love you, too" I whispered back, he smiled and kissed me again and I kissed him back; his fingers tickled down my back. I pushed my body up against his to avoid it; he pulled away and started nibbling along my neck, I moaned softly.

He chuckled and nibbled up my neck "You're enjoying this aren't you" he asked, I nodded as he nibbled at my bottom lip.

"Itachi, I'm never going to get there in time for the auditions" I moaned, he chuckled as his hand slowly made its way down my back. "Nyaaaaaaa" I mewled as he tickled my side; I escaped him and took off running with him chasing right behind me.

-

After getting pass the Toxic Jungle, which amazed Itachi, we done a quick change of our clothes so no one could tell we were in the Akatsuki. I wore a short black mini skirt and a sleeveless tank top with red streaks on it, while Itachi wore a short sleeved black shirt and long black pants; I poked his nose "What was that for?" he asked, I giggled as we walked through the village.

A few people stopped and stared at me, which made me a little uncomfortable until Itachi wrapped his arm around my waist, showing that I wasn't available to the other guys. I smiled at the thought that Itachi seemed like my protector from all the guys who were staring at me "Itachi…you're amazing you know that?" I asked; he smiled slightly.

As we walked up to the place where the auditions were being held, a man stopped us "I'm sorry but no other people other than the ones who are going to sing" he said; I glanced at Itachi.

Itachi held my hand "I'm here to keep an eye on her…" he said calmly, the man looked at me then back at Itachi.

"Look, I'm sorry but no one else can watch" he said, I shivered some; something wasn't right here. People could watch others perform for auditions in the past…but it was strange that no one could watch them.

Itachi glared at the guard "Don't" I said, Itachi sighed and let go of my hand. I walked past the guard and looked back at Itachi with a worried glance, he nodded as if telling me to go on; I turned and walked into the building.

-

I walked into a room full with other people, waiting on their turn to audition; I was nervous to be left alone without Itachi. I sat far away from the others, some of them looked at me and some were talking to each other quietly. I shivered nervously as some people walked out with sadness, anger, and other emotions other than happiness as they left "Those judges must be tough" I thought.

"You got to be kidding me!!" yelled a guy as a small group began to form around him and a guard. "What do you mean that they won't see anyone else!?" he yelled, I got up and walked over to the group; some people around me were chattering to each other.

"I'm sorry, but they won't see anyone else unless they can sing opera" the guard said, some of the people complained loudly.

"Hmmm….I think I can sing opera but…do I have to prove it?" I thought, I looked up at the guard "Do we have to prove ourselves if we can sing opera?" I asked; he looked at me.

"No, but you'll have to prove it in front of the judges" he replied, I sighed slightly; it was good news and all. I noticed a couple of people looking at me as if I was a freak; I backed up some since I never liked getting attention drawn to myself. "Anyway, anyone who can sing opera stay here…the others must go home" he remarked, about everyone except me left at that moment. I blinked "Okay, come on in" he said; he pushed me into the room the judges were in and closed the door behind me, I heard a faint locking noise.

"Welcome" said one man as he stood up, I put my back to the door as he walked up to me; my instinct told me to attack and escape. Before I could even attack, he pinned me against the door "So…you're the only person who can sing opera, right?" he asked, I nodded warily. "Koryu and I won't hurt you, Diva" he said, another man walked up behind him meaning that he was Koryu.

He smiled and suddenly punched me hard in the stomach "GAH!" I coughed out, he grabbed my hair and pinned my head to the door; pain ripped through my body. He kept me standing by pinning my body against the door, my eyes widen as my memories from Orochimaru appeared.

"Hiei, be gentle with Diva" Koryu snapped, sensing my distress from where he stood.

I shook slightly with fear "N-n-no…d-don't" I stuttered, he touched my forhead lightly and I flinched.

"Hmm…don't worry Diva…we'll keep you protected from him but…please…will you sing?" Hiei asked; I blinked in confusion. He unpinned me from the door, took my hand and led me from the door "Don't worry and sorry for my rudeness, Diva" he said, he led me out to the stage and he let my hand go. "Will you sing for us?" he asked, he backed up a few steps as Koryu walked up to me.

He took my hand and kissed it "Diva, it's nice to see you again. We've searched so long for you" he said as he looked me in the eyes. He leaned close to my ear "Please…let us hear your beautiful voice, Diva" he whispered, I blushed from his closeness to me; he took a step back and looked me in the eyes again.

"I-I'll sing" I said, my mind was screaming at me to run while I had the chance to, but their eyes were glowing with a hypnotic gaze. I stood up there on the stage and I started to sing opera, I heard Koryu gasp softly as I sang. I kept singing until I was done, Koryu walked up to me and gently touched my chin "H-huh?" his eyes sharply started glowing a blood red, I gasped and tried backing up.

He kept a tight hold on me as my mind slowly started falling in and out of consciousness "Don't worry, Diva, just rest" he said, my eyes struggled to stay awake.

"N-no…I can't" I muttered, swaying slightly; he put his finger to my lips.

"Just rest" he whispered, my eyes closed and I collapsed against him.

**-Itachi's POV-**

I watched as other people walked out of the building, but Aarune wasn't in that group; I stopped a guy "Have you seen a girl with short black hair wearing a black shirt and a short sleeved shirt?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's still inside" he replied "she's in there showing off her voice with her opera" he walked off, I looked at the building; I had to get inside. I shot past the gate, I tried the door but it was locked from the inside, I looked around and saw a window. I jumped through the window and snuck around, searching for Aarune, I stopped when I heard someone singing opera; I walked towards the voice and found Aarune on stage singing.

"Aarune" I breathed, I noticed two other men down in front of her; Aarune stopped singing and one of the men walked up to her, I heard her gasp and she tried backing up. "What the!?" I cried out as soon as she collapsed against him.

One of them looked up at me, he suddenly disappeared; I looked around "Well, it seems we have a witness" I turned around only to be punched hard in the stomach.

"GAH!!" I coughed out as I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach; "A-Aarune…" I whispered, right before I passed out.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys im srry I haven't submitted anything new

Hey guys im srry I haven't submitted anything new! Plz hold on for me! Im kinda banned from the comp until I bring up my grades . evil parents…but I can get on a school but that is very very rare! But I am working on my story the best way I can! So plz hang on for me and when I come back ill give u a brand new fresh chappie!!


	11. Forever Singing

**-Chapter 10: Forever Singing-**

**-Aarune's or Diva's POV-**

I awoke to find myself in a large room on a queen sized bed "Where am I?" I asked as I sat up, Koryu walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Good morning, Diva" he said with a smile, I looked around the room "Oh, don't worry, you're safe here" he said, I looked back at him with a little fear. "Stay calm, we won't hurt you" he said, he stood up and walked over to a pair of double doors then opened them. He walked in; I scooted over to the edge of the bed as he walked out of the closet with a pair of blue shorts, and a white shirt with a blue collar with a blue rose at the middle of the collar.

"Ooh…pretty" I said, he smiled some as he handed it to me.

"I'll let you get dressed" he said, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I stood up, I pulled off the old clothes I had on; even though I had NO clue where they came from, I pulled on my new clothes and straightened the collar.

A man opened the door just as I fixed my shirt the best way I thought it could get on "Heh, having trouble with your shirt, Diva" he asked, I nodded.

I looked at him "Yeah, I can't tell how it goes on" I replied, he walked over to me.

"Here, let me help" he said, while placing some shoes on the bed; he gently turned me around and fixed the shirt in the back. "There we go" he said, I smiled; it fit perfectly now. He handed me the shoes and I pulled them on "Come, lets walk around some and let you get used to the place" he remarked, he walked out the door and I followed after him. I glanced at some painting, which looked like me in different dresses, as we walked along the hall.

I looked out a window and saw a beautiful garden filled with blue roses, I stared in awe in how the flower's dew caught the sun's light "Amazing" I whispered, I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him.

"You love the garden" he asked, I smiled.

"It's so beautiful" I replied, he rubbed my head.

"I'm glad you like it, Diva" he said, he took my hand and walked me down the hallway. I looked out the windows as we walked and saw the garden was much larger than I thought "Oh, Diva, by the way, my name is Johnny, but u can call me Nny for short" he said, I nodded.

I stopped at a window and noticed a man with a black coat with red clouds standing outside in the middle of the blood red rose part of the garden "Nny, who is that man out there?" I asked, Nny looked over my shoulder, his eyes narrowed and he jerked me away from the window as the man shoot towards the house. The man busted through the window, sending glass showering everywhere; Nny stood before me and his body protected me from the shower of glass.

"Who are you!?" he demanded, I gasped when I saw the man's eyes; they were blood red with black in them. Nny backed up some as I back up, the man just glared at Nny and tried following after us "Diva, run" he whispered, yet it sounded like a breeze instead of a whisper.

I did as he said and took off running "Aarune!" the man yelled, I ran faster down the hall.

**-Nny's POV-**

"Aarune!" the man yelled after Diva, he tried running after her but I got in his way.

"She's not Aarune, she is Diva" I snapped, he glared at me with his Sharingan eyes.

**-Diva's POV-**

Koryu rounded the corner and I clung to his arm as two more men in black and red cloaks appeared; Koryu pushed me behind him so I wouldn't get in his way. The one with blue skin and hair tried inching his way over to us "Hey, let us take Aarune with us" he said in a calm manner, Koryu watched them both carefully.

"You're not taking Diva" he snapped, I watched the red head's puppets try sneaking over quietly; which wasn't working because they made small noises as their parts rubbed together.

I whined softly as the puppets grew closer, suddenly a huge explosion erupted throughout the whole building; I gasped in surprise as the floor shook from the explosion. "Koryu…think you can get rid of them?" I softly asked, he nodded slightly "then please do so in any fashion you wish" I whispered, he suddenly punched the red head hard in the stomach.

"Sasori!" the blue haired one yelled, he shot by me and attacks Koryu; this allowed me enough time to shoot down the hall far from where they were. I ducked in a smaller hallway as Hiei shot by with his sword covered in blood; I snuck out and looked down the hall where Hiei had just run from.

I saw a blond haired man lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, he looked at me "A-are you hurt, hm" he asked, I could tell he was close to dying.

"I'm fine" I replied, kneeling down by him; he didn't seem like a threat in this form. He smiled softly then grimaced in pain, his wound looked worse up close; I gently touched his cheek "You need blood" I remarked. He closed his eyes "What is your name" I asked, his eyes flashed open in surprise; he looked up at me.

He sighed slightly "It's Deidara, hm" he replied weakly, I could hear his heartbeat starting to slow down; he touched my cheek "You're…so beautiful…like…a work of art, hm" he muttered, I held his hand in mine.

I noticed a kunai a foot away from us; I reached over and grabbed it "I'll give you some of my blood" I said, his eyes widen.

"No don't" he cried out slightly, I cut my palm and got a mouthful of blood; I leaned down, pressing my lips against his, and I let my blood drip down into his mouth; he swallowed it, not wanting to choke on it.

He shuddered slightly; I pulled away as Hiei ran up behind me "New one" he asked, I nodded. Deidara's iris grew small and he screamed loudly in pain, he thrashed as Hiei tried holding him down to keep him from hurting himself. His body shook as if he was having a seizure "Dear god, I hate when they thrash" Hiei hissed while using his body weight to hold Deidara down. Deidara dug his fingers into the burnt carpet as he thrashed about, until finally he went limp.

I looked behind me; all three men were behind me a few feet away "What did you do to him?" the raven haired one demanded.

I stood up "I did nothing to him…I just gave him my blood" I replied calmly, the red head's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori…please go…I'll be fine, hm" Deidara said, the raven haired one's eyes widen in surprise; I smirked.

"You heard him…now leave" I ordered, Hiei stood up and glared at the ninja. The raven haired one, which I'm guessing is Itachi, took a step forward but Hiei knocked him back away from Deidara and me.

Sasori backed up a few steps as did Kisame; I was probably right about it, I picked up Deidara and held him close to my body. I heard him hiss in pain "Leave!" snapped Hiei, the red haired and blue haired ninja glared at him. Itachi stood there with a terrible sadness in his eyes, did I know him?

"Aarune…what's wrong with you?" he quietly asked, I cocked my head slightly.

Deidara lifted his head up "Itachi…go now" he whispered, Itachi closed his eyes tightly as if trying to figure what was going on.

He opened his eyes, which went from red to a charcoal black, "Sasori, Kisame, let's go" he said and he shot off, the other two followed after him.

Hiei took Deidara away from me "I'll get him some new clothes and a bath" he said, I nodded and he vanished in the blink of an eye.

I walked to my room, as soon as I opened my door Koryu nearly tackled me on to the floor "Oh, my poor Diva!!" he cried out as he hugged me tightly. He let me go and looked at my shirt "OH NO!!!" he yelled; I looked at my shirt, it was covered in Deidara's blood. He dragged me to a closet and went in search of another clean shirt, I sighed, and he threw me another white shirt. I caught it before it hit my bloodied shirt "Now change shirts before the blood stains your pretty white shirt" he said, he pushed me into the closet and shut the door behind me. I shook my head while smiling in amusement as I changed my shirt to the cleaner one; I opened the door when I pulled my new shirt on. Koryu took my shirt from me "Thank you, now I hope I ca-" I cut him off when I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him onto the bed.

I laid my head on his chest; his heart was beating very fast as if he ran thirty miles in an hour "Warm" I muttered as I nuzzled my head up under his chin. I felt his body heat up some; I smiled some as he rubbed my head "Koryu…" I muttered, getting close to falling asleep.

"Yes, my Diva" he asked, still rubbing my back.

"If those ninja come back, wake me up" I yawned.

"I will, my Diva. Now get some rest" he whispered, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as I fell into a deep sleep.


	12. 2nd Author's Note

Hey guys I am sooooooo sorry!

I have been busy with school and all and I cant think of anything else on how to get my character's past written up

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating or throwing up stories like I used to, school has been murder on me! but I have a creative writing class next period, this could help me!!

Give me time and I'll have some new stories up soon……I hope… ^^"" you can throw ideas at me

You can message me on there, I wish I could tell you my email people!

Send me any ideas you have!


End file.
